With the advancement of network technologies and rapid development of many social networks (e.g., Facebook, LinkedIn, MySpace, Twitter, Google+, etc.), people may share information in a verity of methods. For example, via email, one can attach files intended to be shared including a host of documents and media files (e.g., image files, audio files, video files, etc.) to an email message or provide links to the online sources of information by including one or more uniform resource locator (URLs) that point to the online sources. Sharing information via social networks is also very popular and effective for a number of purposes, for example, people may readily share various media files and even have their peers informed about their whereabouts and kind of activities they are enjoying.
Using mobile phones, money can be transferred from one account to another account. Mobile phones can also be used as credit card readers for transferring money from a credit card account of a credit card holder to an account associated with another person. A credit card holder may also setup a mobile phone to store the credit card information and use the mobile phone, instead of the credit card to perform transactions with a machine such as an automated teller machine (ATM).